Soir
|job = Adventurer Honorary Crusader|nature = Brave|alignment = Chaotic Good|ability =Long Reach |moves = |relatives = Decus | Grandfather | Alive Aura | Father | Deceased Windia | Mother | Deceased Ar'ja | Grandmother | Deceased|residence = Whitbalm|affiliation = |image = 1477660609948.png|trait = Likes to fight|alias = Tournament Champion}}Soir of The Silent, or more commonly known as Soir, is a Decidueye who is close friends with Gloria and an honorary member of the Iron Crusade along with her. He currently lives in Whitbalm in his own home with his spouse Freya and their child Ivara. History Born to a reclusive clan of Decidueye ruled by a triad of ignoble leaders known as The Elders Soir was born and raised as a prodigy to walk his grand father's footsteps where his father could not. In a society where all born have to pass demanding trials upon reaching a certain age Soir was expected to succeed where others could not and so he did. From dusk until midnight Soir thoroughly trained to surpass those of his grade and higher. Though despite rigorous training Soir did not find himself having much time to socialize with others other than when he would have to attend required courses but even his time away from others did not shy the eyes of admirers and those wanting to marry into his family. Though it went unnoticed to Soir, in his youth he had many a interests fall head-over-heels because of his talent and name but only one became a close friend to him in his youth and would eventually become his mate. Through harsh training under the supervision of his grand father, and other times his father, Soir had evolved into a Decidueye long before others have in his class and age group have which only proved his training to be a success. This and with the promise of being born into a family of a high caste Soir was bound to become one of the elite guards of his home but still had years to study and learn before he would be able to take his trials. After training and studying alongside friends, Freya among others, Soir had finally reached the appropriate age for when he could take his first trial. With the blessing of his family, friends and Freya Soir departed to better himself against others of the outside world... This would lead to the harm and deaths of others but this causality is what would eventually bring Soir to meet with Gloria for the first time, along with Team Lalala, Piper, and eventually the Cruade. Currently Soir lives in Whitbalm under his own roof, furnished with the aid of Piper, with his spouse Freya and their child Ivara. Personality Soir is a Decidueye who is often cheerful or content when with his friends and companions but also one who finds himself easily flustered and envious despite the situation. Shown to be jealous, or even at times self-loathing, when facing a stronger opponent Soir strides to improve himself in way of combat to become the strongest fighter there is: ex; Gloria being called the God-slayer because she had managed to land the defeating blow on Aether has made Soir train every day to rise above the Primarina but still finds himself having to fight unfairly to defeat her. Believing himself to have gone from strong, skilled-in-combat prodigy that no one could defeat to sidekick of the more stronger characters Soir's once superiority complex has faded to an inferiority complex, one that has made him more aggressive and bullheaded. Foolhardy, even. From having been mind controlled twice by witches, absent from several battles involving deities, to living in the shadow of the the God-Slayer Gloria, the Primarina that is his best friend he thought would never surpass him, Soir has trained every opportunity he could to grow stronger wanting to shine above the rest. Now with Amaterasu, a soul-binding blade gifted by Palkia, at his side Soir will take every opportunity he can to show his new companion that he will be worthy of using her power in combat. Being the combative sort Soir finds himself getting a dose of adrenaline when he finds himself in the midst of action, addicted to the bloodrush. For this reason Soir adores the thought of sparring or battling, finding himself most at home when in the middle of combat Aside from Soir's addiction to fighting and his narrow-minded manner of thinking on how to improve his power Soir often proves to be the silly and impetuous character. Many times Soir has allowed something in front of his face to fly directly over his head, making him seem at times idiotic or slow, while other times has made a comment that may make others question his intelligence. As well as seeming silly and impetuous Soir is an easily flustered owl. Unlike most other Decidueye Soir has honed his mindset to not be flustered or shocked by sudden surprises but is easily flustered, at times stunned, when approached in a romantic way. ex; When Freya whispered indecent, suggestive words to Soir to persuade him to do things Soir is visibly caught looking red and flustered, even stunned. Category:Male characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Good characters Category:Ghost-types Category:Grass-types